The present invention relates to an outer garment, and more particularly, to an outer garment constructed of a pants portion above the crotch and a skirt portion below the crotch. The pant and skirt portions are connected to one another to provide an attractive outer garment. The pants portion provides the wearer with increased freedom of movement and a wider choice of sitting positions than a conventional skirt or dress. Previously, garments have been proposed which have both pant-like and skirt-like features. One such garment is a culotte. The culotte generally comprises an outer skirt or dress portion which encloses two inner, pantleg-like constructions. The pantleg-like constructions are comprised of generally loose fitting fabric which hangs beneath the wearers crotch and is sewn along its front and back edges to the inside of the outer skirt portion.
Other types of garments have been proposed, such as full-length dresses, which enclose a pair of pants which are connected near their waistline to the inside of the skirt. While these garments have enjoyed some degree of fashion popularity, a garment having a pants portion as well as a skirt portion which both function as the outer garment has not yet been proposed. Such a garment would offer the flexibility of movement and relaxation of pants while incorporating the attractiveness and comfort of a skirt.